


Stricken

by Sparks_And_Ink (orphan_account)



Series: Teen Wolf Stuff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Fae Magic, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sparks_And_Ink
Summary: [ Character catches a glimpse of a darker side of reader ]





	Stricken

Blood is everywhere tonight.

It’s in my hair, drenching my clothes, staining the fragile material of my soul. It was faeries this time, taking advantage of our lack of experience in this sort of thing. We were defenseless, but we’re not stupid. 

They attacked on pack night. It was cold, I remember. Derek sat with me on the couch, his arms around my small frame as he tried his best to warm me up. My head was nuzzled in his neck when the door to Derek’s loft came off its tracks and nearly hit the opposite wall. Scott and Liam were already on their feet, claws out and eyes glowing. The fae attacked without mercy and a lot of us were easy targets, taken by surprise. Corey was the first to go down, still new to defending himself physically. Then down went Lydia and Liam not long after, the two of them jumped by more fae then they could handle. I was fighting back the best I could in the situation, using what I could find to my advantage. 

It felt like it lasted for hours when it was only about twenty minutes, my torso covered in the blood of my enemies as well as the friends that I helped drag to safety. I dropped Liam behind the overturned couch, looking up just in time to see Derek being rushed by a fae warrior. I don’t think I’ve ever moved so quickly in my life. 

I scrambled over the couch, snatching a jagged piece of metal from the broken door off of the ground from the other side. I was in between Derek and the fae in moments, thrusting the piece of metal right through the fae’s chest. It stiffened but I continued to take out my frustration on the creature, stabbing it and stabbing it until Derek had to pull me away from a bloody pulp that used to be a living being. I dropped the piece of metal immediately after realizing what I had done, looking up at Derek in horror. 

He just looked stricken.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Unedited. Un-thought-out. 
> 
> Good luck
> 
> Find me on[tumblr](rejects-are-the-most-fun.tumblr.com)


End file.
